Myspace AU
by Fishtastic
Summary: Loosely based on horatiosroom's Myspace AU, in which Kylo Ren is Scene Queen of the school and Hux likes Biology a little too much. Alos, lots of trigger warnings for gore and panic attacks! Leonardo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

-/

Hux lifted his head out of his textbooks on the desk as the class erupted in whispers relating to the new face entering the classroom. Hux found the brightness of his clothing so luminous it was starting to give him a headache just looking at it. The contrast of yellow and hot pink on the tall boy's shirt strained his eyes. Hux deduced that this boy was Internet-famous and wanted people to know how "edgy" he was. His hair was jet-black and ruffled; a side fringe covering his left eye and striped red at the ends of the bangs. He had a dark beanie barely clinging to the back of his head, and bright beaded bracelets covered both his wrists.

From what Hux could see through the tangled mess of hair, the boy wore thick eyeliner, had several facial piercings on his lip and nose, and earrings, though his lobes were inhabited by thick plugs.

He had a strong jaw but a young face, and a deep, soft voice that matched neither feature when the teacher called his name for registration. The boy's name was, "Kylo Ren," though it didn't match the name on the forms (which Hux always checked before the teacher arrived to class to mentally prepare himself).

Kylo didn't sit very far from Hux's own desk, and he could smell the overload of deodorant on his clothes. He obviously cared very much about his image to the rest of the students in school, even if that image was stupidly flashy, and Hux could respect that. It was then explained that Kylo had simply moved up in classes, and the rest of the lesson went on as normal, other than the scent of the new boy lingering around him.

Kylo had begun to notice that he shared each of his new classes with the thin ginger boy called, "Hux." Hux never raised his hand in class, and sat mostly in silence, scribbling down notes from large textbooks surrounding him like his own personal fort. He kept to himself, but people around him seemed to be wary whenever he did have to speak. His voice was soft gentle, and his manner was mysterious and unusual.

He wore a thin black turtleneck that hugged his figure respectively, and for some reason he seemed to smell of medical supplies, but a clean smell at that. His hair was slicked back and freckles lined his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose. It was strange how he could look so adult and yet so young.

Hux seemed to be interested mainly in science and biology in comparison to other lessons in which he didn't seem to care as much and the passion for the subject left his eyes.

Hux took his normal place in the cafeteria at lunch across from his only friend at the school, Phasma, who was an incredibly tall girl for her age, liked being organised, and shared Hux's stubbornness. Both of their lunches were packed from home in organised boxes and other various containers, though Hux always had a lot less in order to attend study sessions during lunch hour, or even find a quiet room just to read before next period started.

"Kylo Ren was asking about you the other day," Phasma began, causing Hux to scowl in confusion.

"The new boy that moved into higher classes?" Hux asked, though he definitely remembered, and Phasma nodded.

"What did he want to know?"

Hux hoped Phasma wasn't the type to give out other people's personal information without their permission.

"I'm not entirely sure, I heard him ask where you were on the corridor, so I told him I didn't know you."

Hux was relieved by this though he had become intrigued by what the strange new boy was asking his whereabouts for. Hux quickly ate the fruit in his lunchbox before leaving to attend a much needed reading hour to relax himself after a particular stressful day.

He found the spare room in the science building unoccupied, and occupied it, shutting the door behind him and setting a book out on the desk.

It took several minutes for Hux to realise his mind was too absorbed in thoughts about Kylo Ren to concentrate on the pages. He shut his book, agitated, and stared up at the clock. Hux didn't trust the cleanliness of the science room enough to finish his lunch, and he couldn't return to Phasma without having to explain his wandering thoughts.

He could feel himself losing some control, and he took a deep sigh to regain himself just in case the unknown feeling in his gut decided to remain there.

Hux made his way to the front desk, and pulled open some drawers to find what he was looking for. Before he left the room at the end of lunch, Hux had stuffed an entire box of medical gloves and a beaker full of scalpels into his black satchel.

Kylo's pink highlight seemed to turn a lot of heads in the first biology lesson of the new week, including that of Hux, who never really turned his head at anything. Even if his face showed utter disgust for it, Kylo classed it as a win. Kylo's face lit up even more when he found that it was an experiment lesson, and his assigned lab partner was none other than the disgusted ginger boy sat several seats away from him.

The class erupted in groans and sighs as they found their assigned partner, and even more when it was discovered to be a heart dissection. Kylo made his way over to Hux, who had already prepared the necessary equipment and was wearing goggles on his head and an apron over his black turtleneck. Kylo wondered if Hux even owned anything else.

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer to carry out the experiment by myself-"

"Of course!" Kylo smiled, and his cheeriness made Hux incredibly uncomfortable. Hux thought about mentioning what Phasma had told him, but felt as though doing so would be a bad idea. It already seemed as though he'd encouraged Kylo's strange behaviour, though he couldn't think of how. Perhaps it was just how 'scene' people acted.

Kylo paid close attention to Hux's precise cuts into the organ when the experiment was eventually started, the notes he took after each observation, and the way he furrowed his eyebrows in concentration behind the thick goggles. Hux's writing was beautifully neat and detailed, and Kylo felt stupid trying to understand the technical way he wrote.

Hux was incredibly uncomfortable with Kylo looming over his shoulder to look at his notes, but he allowed it because he wasn't messing with the experiment, and he also had a feeling that if he told Kylo to move it would probably just cause Kylo to giggle or something. Hux even felt slightly disappointed when the bell rang at the end of the lesson, as he'd almost grown used to having the the overlooking tall boy sat so close throughout the experiment.

As Hux packed up his bag, he noticed a bright pink sticky note (not too much different in colour to Kylo's new highlight) slipped under his subject book reading:

"Help me study? X"

with Kylo's address and the following Saturday's date and time underneath it.

Hux couldn't understand if the note was a joke or not, but he folded it into his pants' pocket anyway, leaving the classroom feeling odd without clear reason.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-/

"I actually find your looks kind of..."

"Excessive?" Ren interrupted.

"...Ridiculous."

Ren seemed taken aback, but he smiled. It wasn't the worst thing Hux could have called him, and he WAS wearing one of the more brighter band shirts he owned. He crossed his arms nervously, trying to obscure the bright pink letters of a group the older boy probably never heard of. A group he'd DEFINITELY never heard of, to correct himself. His room suddenly became a lot smaller.

"Where would you like me to start?"

Hux lowered himself down to sit cross-legged on the carpet, pulling out a few textbooks from his satchel and laying them out neatly in front of Ren, who proceeded to kneel on the floor. He eyed the titles of each, all notably boring, and sighed, leaning back against the leg of his bed.

To be honest with himself, Kylo didn't fully believe that Hux would really come over in the first place, let alone to read over biology. Of course, it WAS Hux, though. The older boy peered at him, confused.

"I get the impression you didn't invite me over for study purposes?"

Kylo felt his face go red, but the heat may have been due to the excessive amount of clothing he had decided to wear. Kylo was a firm believer in first impressions, even though Hux gave no interest in the bright colours or the band names. Kylo thought for a moment as to whether or not playing one of his best metal playlists would lighten the mood. Hux seemed agitated.

"Not exactly," Kylo replied, shifting his weight to sit cross-legged like Hux.

"Please don't tell me you wanted me to listen to that crap you call music all day and play make-up."

Kylo gritted his teeth, but tried to imagine what Hux would look like wearing eyeliner as a distraction. It wasn't exactly a displeasing thought. Perhaps a piercing or two -

"Are you even listening to me?"

"I thought we could just hang out. Do you really just study all the time?"

Hux was annoyed, but Kylo made him feel that way a lot. He should've realised Scene Queen of the school was only interesting in screaming music and those horrifyingly bright friendship bracelets lining his arm, rather than his education. When had Hux even see that boy open a textbook?

"Have you ever had friends, Hux?"

The older boy snorted. It WAS a stupid question, and Kylo knew the answer to it. Hux seemed to pride himself on being alone, and he worked better that way. Kylo could understand that feeling, as he never really had many friends himself. Not counting his several hundred MySpace followers that was.

"If I did have friends -" Hux broke the silence, "I don't think they'd be much like you. Name one thing we even have in common."

Kylo thought about it for a moment, unsure. It was quite true that they didn't share very much in common other than the same classes, to his knowledge. He looked up desperately at Hux, who had begun packing the textbooks back into his satchel. Kylo's heart dropped. He didn't want Hux to leave yet.

"I find you interesting," he blurted out, though it seemed Hux wasn't exactly going anywhere when he remained sat on the carpet and glaring at the band posters on the walls. Despite the obvious hatred for them, Hux could respect the neatness in which they were placed on the wall, all smoothed out and straight.

He let himself give out an admiring look to focus back on Kylo Ren, who seemed intent on his stay. Hux, too, found Kylo quite interesting, though letting that out would be weak on his part. Instead, he kept his mouth shut and remained silent and still in front of the desperate Ren.

"What would you like to do, then?" Hux asked after some time had passed. This earned a smile from Kylo who then pulled his tangled earphones from the small desk by his bed, much to Hux's disgust.

Hux soon found himself lead on his chest beside Kylo with one earbud in his left ear and the other in Kylo's as they listened to deathmetal and scrolled through playlists on his phone. Hux tried to drown out the depressed screaming of a band member in his ear by telling the other boy just how awful his music taste was. The negativity, however, seemed to fuel Kylo, and it wasn't as though Hux was going to leave. Hux wasn't the type of person to pity, he remained there simply because he, too, found Kylo quite interesting, though he would never admit it aloud. Instead he kept his focus on the screen of Kylo's phone as his eyes bored over the seemingly endless song titles and the incredibly similar photos Kylo was posting on his MySpace account, XXX_beautytornapart_XXX. Hux didn't have the motivation to tell him just how cringeworthy that was. He was actually quite sleepy, the warmth of Kylo's room was a comfortable temperature, especially with Kylo radiating heat beside him.

He was just settled in enough when the music (if that's what he could call it) was interrupted by an inaudible yell from Kylo's mother, Leia, downstairs. Kylo let out a disgruntled sigh, pulling out the earbud to rise to his feet and make his way to the bedroom door.

"Dinner's out."

Leia found Hux's politeness to her during dinner quite charming, but she did sense an underlying intensity that could be seen in the way his green eyes sparkled almost madly in the light. She wanted to warn her son about this feeling, but she also felt Hux could make a positive figure for him, the way he kept himself and spoke softly with such manners. Leia almost admired Hux as much as her son did, but she could just not shake the awful feeling that he somehow meant trouble. Even so, she wanted Hux to stay the night if he was helping Kylo study; first explaining that she was going out to a fancy restaurant with Han to celebrate an anniversary, so Kylo didn't scream at her to leave every few minutes. She left the house making sure there wasn't any alcohol left in the cabinets, not wanting a repeat of a house party Kylo was responsible for a few years ago, in which the police turned up and several of the uninvited guests were taken to the emergency room. She hoped Kylo had been punished severely enough for that and had grown up since then.

Even in Leia's absence, Kylo and Hux retreated back upstairs, for Kylo had to find a particular movie that Hux had not been paying attention to the name of, and both of them sat uncomfortably on the bed next to each other.

The following hours were filled with deep conversation between two people who had a lot of questions to ask. Kylo was interested in Hux's likes and dislikes, favourite teachers and music, whilst Hux concerned himself more with Kylo's favourite subjects and his family. Kylo didn't realise before just how different Hux's accent was to his either, and he commented on how soft and alluring it was, earning a little blush from Hux in reaction.

"Why do people at school seem so afraid of you?" Kylo asked, lying completely on his back, as Hux's eyes remained fixed on the posters lining the wall, "you seem safe enough to me-"

"I stabbed a boy once," Hux interrupted, "he called me a messed-up freak and I stabbed him the leg with a dissection scalpel. He didn't tell school about it, but a lot of people saw it happen so..." Hux trailed off, sounding sad.

"He deserved it though," Kylo remarked, trying to smile up at the smaller boy, who seemed too immersed in his own thoughts.

"He was right though."

Kylo knew there was something unusual about Hux but he couldn't see him as a 'freak.'

"I highly doubt that. You obsess over biology unhealthily but that doesn't qualify you as a freak. Spend enough time with me, though, and you'll end up that way."

Hux smiled, which earned a high pitched giggle from Kylo as he began to undress for bed. Hux slowly turned his head and caught view of Kylo's wide and naked chest, and whipped it back around in embarrassment.

In the weeks that followed, Kylo and Hux got increasingly closer, starting with small talk in the lessons they shared, to exchanging phone numbers, and then to meeting each other most weekends or after school just to enjoy the other's company. Hux even created a MySpace account, just to get updates on how Kylo was feeling or if he posted any new pictures.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-/

Hux opened the door to find the dripping black mess that was Kylo Ren. He looked as though he had been wandering around in the rain for a long time; the black and red striped bangs that weren't covered in his hoodie were plastered to his face, and black liquid eyeliner was streaming down his cheeks. When Hux saw Ren's eyes were red-rimmed and glazed over, he realised the smudged make-up wasn't due to the rain. Hux rolled his eyes after a long period of silence and stepped to the side to allow the sobbing Ren inside. Once in the living room, Kylo kicked off his boots and stood brooding over Hux as he lead them upstairs and into his bedroom.

Hux's walls were covered in science posters and periodic tables, diagrams and experiments. They were all neatly pinned on boards in straight lines with an even gap between each. There were also sticky notes on some of the posters or on clear space on the walls, completely filled with Hux's neat handwriting. It was too small to read from where Kylo stood awkwardly by the bedroom door, but he assumed they were personal revision notes or something. Hux perched on the edge of his bed with his arms folded, as Kylo lowered his head to cover his face in shame in his hair.

"What happened?" Hux asked, knowing Kylo had been waiting for him to ask.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"When do I ever laugh?"

Though Hux would never admit it (like a lot of things actually), he felt worried. Lots of people hated Kylo and he got a lot of threats from people at school, but no one had ever hurt him. Hux could feel himself growing agitated just thinking about it. He grit his teeth.

"My stupid dad wouldn't let me get my tongue pierced-"

Hux's blood pressure went through the roof. As much as he was relieved and even slightly humoured, Kylo had genuinely worried him, and he was annoyed he let himself get so caught up. He furrowed his eyebrows and allowed himself to speak in a louder and more aggressive tone of voice.

"He what?"

Hux was angry when he spoke and Kylo could see it, though he wasn't fully sure why. He didn't respond at first, and instead looked up at Hux through the tangled mess of hair draped over his face, his large eyes staring at him innocently and in confusion.

"He said no when I asked about the piercing and yelled at me when I told him how much he ignored me, saying I should stop using my 'made-up internet name,'" Kylo's voice was breaking a little, "so I left the house and here I am."

Hux was dazed in a mixture of relief and anger. Kylo always seemed to stress him out.

"You never told me your parents ignored you," Hux said softly, calming himself down, "I thought you just hated them because they're your parents."

Kylo shook his head.

"My mom tries a bit, and she acknowledges me at least, but with my dad it seems as though he'd prefer me to be elsewhere all the time. Neither of them understand me like you do, Hux."

Hux was confused. He arched an eyebrow.

"In what way do I 'understand' you?"

Kylo smiled. 

"You respect me and you're just as passionate about things as I am. Or, at least, I think you are."

Hux got to his feet slowly.

"I suppose I am. I respect you for not being intimidated by me like most people at school," Hux sighed, "and you're tolerable to be around."

This made Kylo smile, and Hux was relieved. He stepped closer to Kylo, his hand automatically reaching out to touch the taller boy's cheek, smoothing over the skin there and then tilting up his chin so Kylo was looking directly at Hux. The urge to break the boundary of the short space between them was too great, and Kylo wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's waist to pull him close, and nuzzle into the crook of Hux's neck. Hux smelled clean, and his body was skinny but soft to hold. Kylo liked holding onto him in such a way.

Hux, on the other hand, felt awkward, as he'd never really been hugged so tightly and desperately by someone before, though the uncomfortable feeling dissipated when he found himself hugging back, and the warmth of Kylo's larger structure enveloped him like a blanket.

They stayed that way for several moments, until they pulled apart, Kylo letting out a deep sigh and then taking in Hux's scent. He kept one of his hands lightly holding Hux's waist, and put the other by his side. Hux's eyes were so bright and wide, incredibly green. There was an undeniable attraction between them now, even if neither of them said it aloud.

Hux suddenly jolted against Kylo's chest. Hux was overcome with a sudden and overwhelming surge of fear. His heart pounded so loud in his chest he thought it would rip out through his ribcage. Kylo's voice became distorted and warped; too loud to understand. Every sound was a high pitched ringing in his ears, and Hux couldn't focus on any particular thing in the room. The walls of the room were closing in around him, and he felt as though he was suffocating.

Kylo watched in confusion and terror as Hux tried to regain himself, but it was hard enough keeping upright. Hux wanted to scream out for help but the words caught in his throat; ghostly hands fixed on him and crushing. He heard his name being called out in the surrounding noise, which seemed to belong to Kylo, and he reached out towards it, stretching his arm and grasping, desperate for something to pull him out of the insanity that had all of a sudden seemed to sweep over him.

Kylo softly pulled Hux over to the bed and lead him down, not wanting to break the contact that Hux seemed to be craving. Kylo rubbed his back, wrapping the smaller boy into him as the warmth of the sheets calmed Hux, and his breathing slowly but surely returned to normal.

"Why didn't you tell me you have anxiety?"

Hux scowled at him, but his breathing was still slightly ragged and he couldn't look as annoyed as he wanted to. He took a moment to take in Kylo's concern. He had a spread blush over his cheeks and his eyes were wide with panic. Hux had scared him. He shrugged in response. The truth was that he'd never really thought about it until now. His attacks had become less frequent and bad as this one had been.

"Is there anything else?"

Hux was ashamed to speak. His face, too, had become red, though his with embarrassment rather than shock.

"I'm a freak, Kylo. I have issues you couldn't even begin to-"

"Do you want to kill me?"

"No. But I think about pulling out your organs whenever you're around me."

Kylo's face didn't change but he was taken aback. It wasn't exactly the answer he expected, though he knew Hux was unpredictable. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"I have a mental condition, Kylo, I'm screwed in the head and I'm sorry if I've scared you. You don't have to look after me like a child."

Kylo held him tighter, pushing up his chest into Hux.

"You're not screwed up, and I'm not afraid of you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-/

"You're so bold." Hux smirked, allowing Kylo to take his face in his hands and kiss him deeply.

Hux kissed back awkwardly, trying to avoid the piercings in Kylo's lips, and the uncomfortable way the dark haired boy moved, showing off his inexperience, his hands moving everywhere, trying to hold onto the skinniness of Hux's waist. Hux wanted to laugh in Kylo's mouth, but he realised Kylo was sensitive and he would probably break down in tears if he felt Hux was laughing at him. Instead, Hux tried to take more control of the situation, breaking away to take a breath before taking Kylo quickly again. Everything was quick and sudden, moving so fast Kylo thought the room was spinning.

Hux made a small whimper before Kylo realised he could taste blood in his mouth. Kylo slowly pushed Hux away, assessing the smaller boy who's pupils were blown and breathing heavily. Hux put a hand to his own lips and wiped away the blood from his mouth.

"I caught my tongue on your braces."

Hux smiled when Kylo's face suddenly switched to concern, and shook his head.

"I'm fine, Kylo, honestly."

A little more blood rolled from his lips and down his chin. Hux's chest was still heaving at the previous action, and he desperately wanted to get back to it.

"You look like a vampire with all that blood in your mouth," Kylo smiled, approaching Hux again to continue holding him.

Their new kiss was admittedly better, both of them now knew how the other moved, learning as they went. Hux avoided Kylo's teeth as much as possible, though he could no longer feel the pain in his mouth. Kylo began sliding his hands lower down Hux's body, feeling the softness of his small structure, and gradually shuffling them both towards the wall as movements became more frantic and desperate.

Hux's breath took a sharp and high pitched turn when Kylo unknowingly began lifting up Hux's turtleneck, and the smaller boy struggled against Kylo's larger frame until he stopped.

Hux's eyes had begun to glaze over, and Kylo hoped to God it wasn't another panic attack. He stretched out his hands to massage Hux's shoulders but the smaller boy flinched and stepped away.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not..." Hux's voice broke, "I'm not-"

"It's okay, I'm so sorry, Hux, I didn't realise," Kylo blurted out in apology. His intention wasn't to pressure Hux into anything. He felt awful.

Hux was shaking uncontrollably, and Kylo wanted nothing more than to wrap him in his hoodie and make this all go away.

"It's not your fault, and it's not you, I swear, I've just never...I just don't have those desires like normal people," Hux was panicking now and it killed Kylo that he couldn't reach over and hold him, "I'm broken and I'm sorry."

Hux slowly gathered his satchel from the floor, trying to scowl in a hopeless attempt to cover up his despair.

"You're not broken, Hux," Kylo whispered softly, hoping his voice was gentle enough, "please don't leave."

"You cant want a relationship with someone who can't even give you THAT, Kylo."

Hux had tears streaming down his cheeks now. How could someone who had to deal with so much of his mental instabilities have to put up with this too?

Hux left the house, both of them bawling when the other was out of sight.

The rest of the week was painful. Hux avoided Kylo in lessons, and his texts went unread. Hux seemed to disappear after classes before Kylo could catch up with him, and it made Kylo feel empty and alone.

When he arrived home after school to start the weekend, the need to see Hux and hold him again was so great that he had an idea. He unlocked his phone and wrote a text to him, sending it and biting his painted fingernails in anticipation. He almost screamed in happiness when Hux replied back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-/

Hux had made the mistake of putting on the gloves before he could fully smooth his hands against Kylo's wide chest. His skin was pale and beautiful as he ran his fingers over Kylo's abs, then lingering on his stomach, wondering how it would feel to wrap Kylo's intestines around his body and hold him close; his blood dripping onto black clothing. Hux imagined Kylo's pained expression as he peeled back all the skin on his body to examine the beauty of each organ in their place.

He snapped himself back to reality when Kylo looked up at him, waiting for Hux to do something. Hux leant over him, tracing his fingers around a certain spot on Kylo's chest that was dotted with dark freckles.

"Here," Hux whispered softly, pressing a gentle kiss there, then reaching for the beaker full of ice cubes on the desk.

Kylo let out an abrupt whimper as the chill met his skin, and Hux smiled in response. He pressed the cube there for some time until the region of skin became numb and senseless. Hux fingered the scalpel on the drawer for a moment before picking it up, watching Kylo's reactions to know when he was comfortable enough to move on. The late sun shone through the skylight, gleaming off the metal of the scalpel and showing the madness in Hux's eyes. It frightened Kylo a little, to see the green colour illuminate as Hux held a weapon in his hands, but it was also thrilling to give in to him in this way.

Slowly, Hux pressed the scalpel against Kylo's chest, breaking the skin a little and releasing small dribbles of blood. He gradually moved the blade across the numb area, as more blood began to pool. When Hux believed the incision he had made there was long enough, he brought a gloved hand to Kylo's cheek and kissed him softly, while the other remained gripping the scalpel over his body.

"You're doing so well, Kylo. Tell me if you need more ice, okay?"

Hux's whisper was breathy and genuine against Kylo's lips, as the smaller boy returned to work on the incision, swiping the blade across the line again to deepen the wound. Kylo made a numb whimper at the action, and grabbed tightly onto Hux's side. Hux liked feeling wanted by the larger boy, and allowed Kylo's hand to remain clutching at his waist.

Kylo desperately wanted more ice, but he didn't want Hux to stop what he was doing either. It was the gentle way Hux touched him, even though he was cutting him open. Kylo bit down hard on his lip, as Hux made the incision deeper again, and he felt another spurt of blood gush from the wound.

Kylo felt faint at the thought, the numbness of the ice had worn off almost completely, and his grip on Hux became loose.

"Stay awake for me, Kylo," Hux said, stroking his face with the clean glove, "I'll get some more ice-"

Kylo shook his head. He just needed to concentrate on something through the haze.

Hux removed the hand from Kylo's cheek to find the fingers slowly losing their grip on Hux's waist. He slot his fingers into Kylo's, so he could hold him as tight as he needed to to stay awake.

With his other hand, Hux peeled back the skin to inspect the muscle underneath. Kylo's hands were shaking but his eyes were struggling to stay open. Hux wiped away the blood from the wound with just his glove, and picked up the glass box on his desk to start stitching him back up.

When Kylo's wound was closed, he sat up on the bed slowly, looking at Hux's neat job on his chest.

"It'll heal up quickly as long as you don't pull the stitches out," he handed Kylo a cola can, "this will help with the shakiness."

Kylo took the can and practically downed the full thing in one go. He'd lost a lot more blood than Hux originally thought.

"Thank you, Kylo, so much. You didn't have to do this for me."

"Yeah I did. I'd do anything for you, Hux-"

Kylo was cut off by a sweet and tender kiss, as Hux pulled him close, blood still staining the both of them. He quickly removed his gloves to touch Kylo's chest, and Hux pulled away just enough to hug him.

The two boys held each other for the rest of the day, eventually dozing off into the softness of the other's body, knowing they could happily remain there in the company of someone who understood them.


End file.
